The Unexpected Friendship:The New Trio
by thetriomuggleborn
Summary: The first few chapters are in their first year and the next chapters are skipped to their fifth year. In their fifth year Rose and Scorpius will be dating. IF I GET ANY REVIEWS THEN I'LL CONTINUE IF NOT, WILL NOT BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fan fiction of Harry Potter about Rose, Albus and Scorpius.**

Chapter one…

ROSE P.O.V.

She stood there on platform nine and three quarters waiting for her aunt and uncle's family to come. "There they are" she heard her mother telling her father she turned and looked around to find his favourite cousin looking at her, very nervous. "Hi Al" she said taking his nick name, "Hi Rosie" he replied, the next few minutes were passed in hugging and goodbye kisses.

Rose was hugging Hugo when she saw all the elders looking at a blonde boy and his family she heard her father saying, "So that's little Scorpius".

Her father turned to her and said "don't get too friendly with him and make sure you beat him in every test Rosie"

"For God's sake Ron don't turn her against him before she even meet him" her mother said.

She looked at the boy when everyone was busy with Albus, he caught her eye and smiled she smiled back. Then the train's whistle blew. Her and Al got their trunks and stepped on the train waving them through the window .

They passed many full compartment looking for an empty one they passed James who was playing exploding snap with Fred and some of his friends. Finally, they found one compartment where only one blonde hair boy was sitting near the window, "can we join you?" Al asked. The boy looked at us and smiled , "yes please help yourself" he said. Al helped me to put my trunk. And then we sat there in silence for a few minutes before the boy said, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy" extending his hand towards me I took it , " I am Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus we call him Al". Al too shook his hand and said "nice meeting you." We talked about houses and quidditch through the whole journey before I stood up and went to change in my robes when I came back they had already changed.

The train stopped and we got out leaving our trunks behind .We greeted Hagrid and introduced Scorpius on our way to the boats then we sat on the boats with a girl named Alice Longbottom. She was our family friend, uncle Neville's daughter she was also in our talked for a while before we saw Hogwarts, it was so beautiful we have heard about it but never seen it.

When we reached Hogwarts, we stood there on the gates when Uncle Neville came and took us to a room . "Welcome to Hogwarts" he said "the start of term feast will begin shortly,but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses also While you are here your house will be like your family,The four houses are called Griffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and now I will lead you to the Great Hall."


	2. the sorting

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!** And MY FIRST FOLLOWER THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY IT MEANS A LOT.**

THE SORTING (ROSE P.O.V)

We walked inside the great hall, it was really great I thought.I was walking next to Alice behind albus and scopius. We stopped in front of a dirty hat kept on a stool. Before we knew, the hat broke into a song, It sang for about 15 mins after it stopped everyone clapped.

Professor McGonagall who was standing near the stool with a roll in her hand spoke "When I take your come and sit on the stool."

"Thomas Jennifer" a pale girl sat on the stool "Gryffindor" it shouted she went to sit next to James.

"LONGBOTTOM ALICE" "GRYFFINDOR"

"WEASELY NYMPHADORA ROSE" she went and sat on the stool and put the hat on "hmm intelligent just like your mother ,brave like your parents but want to make your own identity I know where to put you" it muttered then shouted "GRYFFINDOR" she ran to the table and sat next to fred giving him a high five.

"Malfoy Hyperion Scorpius"he sat on the stool "SLYTHERIN" it shouted immediately.

"POTTER SEVERUS ALBUS" he looked around Rose gave him a smile, he sat on the stool shaking, very scared. After what looked like forever, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN".

James rolled his eyes and rose felt so sad that how could she be without her bestfriend. The sorting went for half an hour but rose was to busy thinking about her bestfriend. She came out of her thoughts when Fred slapped her arm.

When everybody had eaten and the headmistress had given the speech she got up and was following the prefect when albus stopped her .

"Rosé, I know you are sad because I am not in Gryffindor but I belong in Slytherin, But that does not change anything you are still my best friend and we will meet in classes and breaks."

This changed rose mood she was happy now she followed the first year after saying goodnight to al and scorp. She went to her dormitory after the prefect (Roxanne) told her. She was sharing her room with Alice, Jennifer, riya who was Jennifer's cousin and introduced each other and went to bed. Rose lay on her bed thinking about tomorrow, her first day at Hogwarts.


	3. the first day

So, here's the next chapter. I will be updating almost everyday, as it is the March break.

FIRST DAY

Rose woke up early the next morning and showered. When she got out everyone was awake, she went to the common room with her bag in her hand to see James and Fred planning for a new prank with Uncle George's joke shop things.

She went to sit next to them.

"Hey rose, how come you are up so early its just 8" Fred said. "o come on, Freddie its rose she is up to study not plan pranks like us." James said still busy in his prank planning.

"Fine, you continue with your prank planning I am going to have breakfast." Saying this, she left.

She sat on her table peacefully reading pride and prejudice when she saw al and scorp sitting beside her, "so have you got your timetable yet?"rose asked. "No, not yet I can just wish we get most of are lessons together" al said. "I think we have don't have to wish now."scorp continued. "Really, scorp don't you and al want to have your classes with me, oh I should have understood that. After all, you both are slytherins." She got up grabbed her bag and was going when someone grabbed her wrist ,she turned to see it was scorp.

"Scorp let go of me I am going to meet James Fred and Alice.

"No rose I didn't mean that I was saying that the timetables are already here see Roxanne is distributing it to the Gryffindors because prof. longbottom(he is the head of Gryffindor) is busy with the 7th years ."scorp said looking straight at rose.

"Hmm sorry I kind of, forget it I'll bring the timetable and then we can match how many classes we have together"

"And we will bring ours, Scorp don't you want to come?" al asked. "Yes, wait I am coming."Ok so here is my timetable.

...

Rose N. Weasley

9-10 divination

10-11 tranfiguration

11-12 potions

12-01 care of magical creatures

2-3 charms

3-4 herbology

"Hey, look that is my timetable for today what about you two?" She saw to her left and right to see both her friends peeping into her timetable with joy. We have all classes together except for potions.

"Then I think we should get going it's already 8:50 and we have to find out where our divination class is."

"Don't worry about that sis we are going to the divination class to set a prank on the teacher." She turned to see James and Fred. "But that's not right James you can't play a prank on a professor" rose said a little upset with them. "Actually rose we can do anything till we have dad letting me use his joke stuff for free and if you don't want us to play a prank on prof. Trelawney then we won't but as you see its almost 9 and if you have your first day first class late it won't be a good impression so we will lead you to your class and do our work as well so deal?" Fred asked smirking. "Fine, deal but I will not allow you to do it all the time."

"Wait our we leading this malfoy too." James asked. "James! how many times dad has told you to respect people."

"Ok fine now come on hurry up we also have to attend our class."

They went to the class to find prof. Trelawney already there. "Shit! now how will we plan our prank."

"Never mind, Fred lets go we will come before lunch." Al said and proceeded for his class.


	4. a new friend

A/N: Here's the next chapter and plz review.

A new friend

"You will have to admit rose that this class was a mess"al said already looking very tired. "you are right al, did you see her how she was teaching she was in her own world I don't know why rose is not saying anything about her, do you like her rose?" scorp said now looking at scorp.

"No scorp I don't like her at all did you both see how badly she was talking to scorp, means how can she judge him because of his family, I will be for the first time glad if James and Fred play a prank on her"rose said now smiling the weasely smile.

"Really sis? then we are on it Fred" James said, he and Fred coming out of no where.

"James you were eavesdropping."rose said, she looked shock but not angry. "Yes we were but I have to say that she was treating malfoy in the right manner he deserved to be treated like this." James said not very serious.

"James don't say that ever again" al and rose shouted on him. "Otherwise I will have to complain dad about it, and leave us alone come on rose scorp we have to attend our class." Al said now angry.

"If you are going to transfiguration then go but its cancelled as headmistress think that prof. Harvey is not teaching well she is having a meeting with her."

"Whatever James just leave us alone."

They went to the tranfiguration class to find it empty. "Ah!that James was telling the truth, lets go to the library we can lighten scorp's mood too." Rose said happily.

"Seriously rose library! To lighten somebody's mood."al said staring at rose. "hello?! Guys, don't forget that somebody is me and I will like to go outside near the black lake."scorp said interrupting their conversation.

"But we have our divination homework."

"Oh forget it rose lets go I think that's a good idea."

As they walked in silence al said " hmm I'm sorry scorp because of my brother he's a jerk you know a typical jerk he don't know how to talk to others he dosen't have any friends he's always hanging out with cousins an-"

"Al no need for this big speech its fine I don't care what he say till I have my first new real friends with me." Scorp interrupted al. "We are always with you scorp" rose said speaking for the first time since they came out.

"yes scorp rose is right we will never judge you on the basis of your family background." The three of them hugged.

"So you both are with this Gryffindor ha?" said a voice behind them they turned to see who it was. He continued, "I know albus you are her cousin but still you are a slytherin and scorp you are a pureblood how could you befriend her?" scorp turned and answered him, "Don't tell me what I should do blaise just buzz off she is much better than you."

"much better than me? You must be joking. Don't you know she is the daughter of a mudblood."

"Don't you dare call my aunt tha-" before al could finish, rose has taken out her wand and cast the spell 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS'he lay still on the ground.

"Don't ever call my mom that again or I'll kill you." She was still pointing her wand at him ready to fire another spell. "We should go rose come on". Al and scorp dragged her to the courtyard.

They have never seen her that angry, "how could he call my mom that" she said tears in her eyes. "Hey! Rose don't cry you know people call me a death eater but it doesn't matter what others say, just forget it and go to your next class" she wiped her tears and started off to the dungeons saying goodbye to them .

She reached the dungeons to see her room mates talking among themselves she thought of going to them when she bumped into something or maybe someone. "oh sorry!" She looked up to see Lysander or lorcan whoever it was smiling at her. "Hey!" she said she knew he was Luna's son. "You must be lorcan?"she asked a little confused. "No rose I'm Lysander Scamander, lorcan is in ravenclaw I'm the one who is in Gryffindor."

"Oh yes forgot I didn't pay any attention in the sorting yesterday."

"Good afternoon, class take your seats one boy and a girl." Slughorn walked in. Rose and Lysander sat together they made their potion and talked about quidditch, how she has got her father's skills and that lysander liked to commenter the game rather than play. They were almost finished when professor Slughorn came to their desk,

"AHA! Perfect just like your mother Ms Weasley and you Mr Scamander your mother was also good in potions although she was dreaming most of the time but when she paid attention, she used to do good. Anyway if I'm not wrong your potion is done so put it in a flask and give it to me." Slughorn said.

They both went out rather happy about their potion. "Ah! I forgot I have care of magical creatures I have to meet al and scorp,bye I'll meet you in the common room."

"Wait rose I have the same class we can go together and I can meet your friend scorpius as I have already met al."

"Yes, that's a good idea come on lets go we are getting late." Rose said almost running.

They met al and scorp in the ground. "hey al scorp this is lysander Scamander my fellow Gryffindor and friend."she introduced him. "hey lysander where is lorcan?" al asked.

"oh he's in ravenclaw you know."he replied. "Hi, lysander I'm scorpius you can call me scorp"

"Good afternoon class I'm rubeus hagrid, your teacher. Welcome to your first class of the year in this class you will be learning about magical creatures. Today you will learn about leprechauns."

After an hour the class was over it was actually interesting .Everybody was gone so was lysander only Scorp, al and rose were left . "Hagrid the class was awesome." Rosesaid smiling broadly.

"Thank you rose, your mother also always encouraged me. Anyway would you all like to come for tea on Saturday evening." He asked.

"We would love to" they all shouted together. "Good so I will wait for you all, now go you have to attend other classes too."

After lunch and other classes they were free all their classes went well rose was the first to make the feather fly and then she was compared to her mother .Rose didn't liked it always being compared to her mother.

They were sitting in the library completing their homework . "I am done" rose said. "Me too" scorp said. "ya same here" al said. Then I think we should go to the great hall its already dinner time .

They went to the great hall rose said goodnight to al and scorp as they will go to sleep directly and went to sit next to lysander across from Fred and James as she was still angry at James.

James saw rose and said "Rose listen I'm sorry I will never say anything to malfoy again." Rose answered- "Will you call him scorp instead of 'MALFOY'?" James answered immediately "What?! NO, NEVER!"

"Ok then Don't talk to me or al because he is our friend." James shrugged then said, " Fine,I will call him scorp now happy?" rose now looked happy, "very much, apology accepted" she smiled.

After dinner they went to their common rooms , Rose played exploding snap with Fred James and lysander then said goodnight to them and packed her bag for tomorrow before going to bed . She, riya and Jennifer how Jennifer was parvati and dean's daughter who were her parents room mates and riya padma and seamus daughter . After gossiping they all fell asleep.


	5. invisibility cloak

A/N: So, Here's the next chapter.

THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK

Three months have passed since their first day at Hogwarts. And James had not once said anything wrong about Scorpius because he did not wanted to upset his little brother and cousin. Rose, al, and scorp were still best friends, they have most of their classes together and hanged out in their free time. When in the common room rose spent her time with Lysander and Alice, they have become good friends now.

Rose woke up early today, as it was her last day before Christmas holidays, she was not going home neither was al they were staying because Scorpius parents had to go somewhere so he had to stay at home.

Uncle Harry and dad had told her stories of how they used to stay at Hogwarts with him. So al and rose thought it was a good idea to accompany him although Ron was not very happy with this decision as he disliked scorpius and didn't wanted her daughter to stay at Hogwarts for him.

Rose got out from her bed, showered grabbed her bag and went downstairs with alice, there they saw Lysander waiting for them. They went to the great hall together rose sat opposite James who was planning for a prank. Rose ignored them as she knew it was no use telling them not to play a prank. She scanned the slytherin table for al and scorp but they were not there ."AH! they are going to be late again"she said to Alice. Just then they came running in the great hall as they extended their hand to take a toast the breakfast vanished.

"Shit! not again we missed breakfast again."al said glaring at scorp. "Al, scorp I have saved some toast for you." Rose said passing them the toast. "OH thanks rose I am starving."al said eating hungrily.

"Al come on lets go we are getting late for our first class its history of magic."

They went to the class to find that they were studying about the battle of hogwarts today ,it was very easy as they have heard all from their family.

"So the lesson was easy today and we don't have any home work also, that means Christmas is going to be fun." Al said smiling broadly. "Yes al we don't have any homework but we have to practise spells and learn this chapter."

"Oh yes but its going to be eas-"al was interrupted by scorp. "for you two because your parents told you everything but my parents never told me anything when I ask dad he just tells me that it was horrible and mom starts crying as she lost her dad in that war he was also on voldemort' s side."

"Oh scorp don't worry I and al will teach and explain every detail what our family told us and even our family lost uncle Fred he would have been our uncle." rose said. "Anyway we should get going we have a class to attend."

When all their classes were over they went to the library to complete their homework. "Its already dinner time I have to go I'll meet you tomorrow bye al, scorp." Rose said.

After dinner they went to their dormitories. Rose was reading pride and prejudice when she saw lysander and alice standing infront of her. "So, what brought you here ?" rose said acting innocent. "rose you know we are here to talk to you,gossip with you talk about makeup or about Justin bieber or maybe zayn and the new fashion collection an-"

"Aaah Alice I think that's enough let me read" rose said returning to her book. But lysander continued, "Rose we need to talk about scorpius."

Rose got up from the armchair and closed her book. "look lysander you are my friend and I don't want to hurt you but I have told you many times that scorpius is my friend and I don-"

"no rose its not about how bad he is or your friendship with him its about that you don't have to stay at Christmas for him"

"lysander you know that al is also staying then why not I ?"

Alice talk over and said "ok now listen you both lets come to the point there's no use of talking all rubbish as I want to talk to rose about many other important things like what do I wear on Christmas eve or which makeup will go best with my outfit or-"

"ALICE?!" both rose and lysander shouted at the same time. "OH hmm I m sorry I got carried away, Anyway let's come to the point and the point is that Mr. Weasley does not want you to hangout with scorpius let alone stay here for him and he told this to dad to tell me so that I could tell you, and Mrs. Weasley also told us to tell you that she will manage him and you enjoy your holidays." Alice finished breathing heavily.

But rose did not look shocked instead she replied immediately "AAH you took like forever to tell me this and I always knew that dad dosen't like my and his friendship and that mom will manage every thing" she continued "Ok so now as you both have distracted me want to play some exploding snap?then after one game you can go and pack and I will help you with makeup and your outfit." Alice and lysander looked at each other and shouted happily "PERFECT! Come lets finish exploding snap fast."

After they played exploding snap rose and alice said goodnight to sander (they picked a nick name for him) and then rose helped alice with her clothes and they both went to sleep after gossiping of course.

Rose woke up early that morning and said goodbye to her friends and cousins she then went to the great hall with al and scorp. They were sitting peacefully and talking about random things before al's owl dropped a box splashing his drink on the table. "Its from dad but he always gives us gifts on Christmas there are still two days left." He said. "Oh come on al just open I want to see what Mr. potter has given you." Scorp said impatiently. He opened it to find a note on top and something wrapped with paper, the note said:

Dear albus,

I know there are still two days left for Christmas and I always give you your present on Christmas but I gave you this before so that you can use it with your you are stuck somewhere then just ask your brother to help you with what he is going to get for Christmas when he come back. Use carefully.

P.S: DON'T TRY IT ON IN THE GREAT HALL.

With love,

Dad.

"woe what is it that Mr .potter told you not to try in the great hall?" scorp asked looking confused. "Come on let's go and find out in the courtyard al." rose said very excited to know what it was. "Yes rose come on." al said leading them to the courtyard.

They opened the package to find a beautiful but dirty cloak, which looked like, it hasn't been used for years. "Wear it what are you waiting for?" scorp said.

"So, how do I look?" he asked?

"Man its an INVISIBILITY CLOAK!" Rose and scorp shouted at the same time. "Wow this year is going to be interesting but what did dad meant when he said if you are stuck take help from James future present? what will he get?"


	6. christmas

So, here's the chapter.

CHRISTMAS (albus P.O.V)

Al woke up early today and went to take a shower after shower he glanced at his bed to see the invisibility cloak kept safely on his bed. He looked at Scorpius to find him fast asleep,he went to his bed and shaked him.

"HEY! What is your problem let me sleep." He said sleepily. "Scorp get up its Christmas." scorp opened hid eyes and said, "OH?! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Al". Al just rolled hid eyes but said, "come lets go down to see our gifts, I have to give you yours too".

They went to their common room to see it deserted. "Nobody from Slytherin except us has stayed for Christmas and you had to stay for me, I am sorry!" scorp said ashamed. "Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about I am happy to be away from James and Fred or they would have planned a prank on me. Anyway forget about James, let's open our gifts."

They opened their gifts; Scorpius gave him a poster of his favourite quidditch player with his autograph on it. Al gave him a box that contained the best products of Fred and George joke shop (now George shop's) he gave the same box to rose. Scorpius gave rose Hogwarts a history. And rose gave both of them homework planner. They both got many gifts from their family which contained box of chocolate, sweaters from grandfather Arthur and grandmother molly that have their first alphabet written on it, she made one for scorp, Alice and sander too. They got joke products from uncle George and books from Uncle Percy, a small dragon model from uncle Charlie, books from uncle ron and aunt Hermione, she also sent books for Alice, scorp and lysander. When they were done opening all gifts, They dressed up and went to the great hall to meet rose.

They found her sitting on the table reading the daily prophet. "Hey rose" they greeted her and sat next to her, thank god that now it was allowed to sit anywhere to promote inter house unity.

"So, did you like my gifts." She asked. "Hmm yes we did." They answered

"I knew it you won't like it but I wanted you both to do your homework more sincerely."

"But what so ever I liked your gifts. Now come on sit down lets see the decoration and help them decorate the Christmas tree."

After they have helped decorating the Christmas tree they went to play in the snow. They were having snow ball fight when al said, "Hey guys you now I have the invisibility cloak so we could wander in the night without getting caught." Rose answered: "But its not right its against the rules al." al rolled his eyes. "Oh come on roseie al is not saying to do something wrong we'll just wander around and have fu-" or maybe come and meet me. Scorp was interrupted by hagrid. "HAGRID!" They all shouted in chorus.

"E'llo everybody but I cant talk just now have some work I'll meet you tonight after dinner." After hagrid left rose said, "Ok I'll go with you but just hope we don't get caught."

They had a lot of fun they got many greeting cards and also an exploding card from James and Fred but that was very minor. They got a bigger one from Uncle George that exploded and turned all of them blue with the ash that came out of it. After about half an hour later he sent the potion to cure it.

They went to the owlery because scorpius wanted to send a thanks giving letter to his parents from all three of them as they have sent them expensive watches as Christmas gifts.

Draco had really changed as he was not angry with scorpius for befriending al and rose. Rather he was happy that they didn't judge or mistreated him for being a malfoy.

That night they went to hagrid's hut but did not eat the cakes as they have been warned about it. Scorpius ate it and from then to now his tooth was aching.

"Good scorp that you ate it otherwise he would have thought something is wrong." al said laughing. "SHUT UP! Al my tooth is aching like hell."

Rose was talking about what hagrid had told them just now. "But I think those stories of mom, dad and Uncle Harry were so adventurous. I wish I got have such adventurous but less dangerous life. But the thing is that they never told us Aunt Hermione told me many stories but not that they drank polyjuice potion." Then scorp spoke

"I am not worried about that I am worried that dad was so mean towards your parents and now he has changed so much and mom was not at all famous hagrid didn't even knew who Astoria is."

" Never mind but now we should hurry up its already half past curfew and you both have to drop me to the Gryffindor tower." Rose said changing the subject. They dropped her to the Gryffindor tower then went to their common room.

"Ah I m not feeling sleepy are you al?" scorp asked when they reached their common room. " Nope." Al answered. "Then wanna play some exploding snap al?" he asked. "No scorp lets play chess."

"CHESS?" scorp asked confused. "Yes, chess scorp."al said nicely.

"But when did you start playing chess?" scorp asked.

"I always liked playing chess with rose. She used to beat me all the time, she has Uncle Ron's skills in chess and quidditch both."

"And you?"

"Oh I m okay in chess but I have got dad's skills and James and lily have mom's." "What about you can you play quidditch?"

"Oh yes I'm nice keeper an-" "SO IS ROSE" what a coincidence.

"Really?" scorp asked. "Yes she is awesome she never lets any quaffle in, very rarely does the opposite team wins"

"Wow it seems like we will be playing opposite each other someday."

"Maybe but I am sure she will try for the team next year and will be selected too." Al said. "So what now wanna play chess?"scorp asked.

"Yes I"ll just bring it from my trunk."

They played chess for the next few hours and al won twice and scorp once. "Fine I quit you won again" scorpius said.

"YIPPEE!" I won.

"Come stop dancing and lets go to sleep its already 2 am." Scorp said irritated.

They went to their dormitory but did not sleep they argued about where al should put the poster which scorpius gave him. After like forever they decided to put it on the bed and finally after putting it went to sleep.


	7. quidditch

A/N: Thnx for reviewing and telling me my mistakes, I have tried to improve in this chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter.

QUIDDITCH (Scorpius P.O.V)

Scorpius woke up late next morning to see his dormitory vacant; he looked at al's bed to find his bag also gone that means he has already gone without him. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. There he saw al sitting on one of the armchairs near fire. "Al why didn't you wake me up?" Scorpius asked. "Oh, hey scorp, I am sorry but I was so tensed after reading the notice on the notice board that I almost forgot." Al said looking at his feet very tensed. "Which notice are you talking about al?" Scorpius asked now very confused. "The one on the notice board". Scorpius went to the notice board and read the notice it said that, "today was the first quidditch match of the session, GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN, at the bottom there was the list of Slytherin quidditch team." He went back to where al was sitting and sat on the side of the armchair. "I am just scared that we don't get in an argue with rose." He said. "Or maybe fight with her if Gryffindor wins." al said now standing, "Come on lets go down else we'll miss breakfast.

Rose P.O.V

Rose woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs; to where Alice and lysander were sitting on the couch she went to them and sat next to lysander. "So, what's the matter? Why are you both so pale" she asked. They didn't said anything just pointed at the notice board. Without waiting for anything else she went to the notice board James and Fred were standing or rather jumping with joy. "What's up? With you two why are you jumping? She asked. "read the notice" James said. She looked at the notice board –

"Today is the first quidditch match of the session; GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN. Students are requested to come to the quidditch pitch at 1 pm and the team members at 12:30. The official Gryffindor quidditch team is; keeper –Molly Weasley (CAPTAIN, 7th year), beaters- James potter and Fred Weasley, chasers- Daniel Thomas (2nd year), Cynthia Belton (4th year), Louis Weasley (4th year), seeker- Roxanne Weasley (6th year)."

Rose turned around worried that she don't get into a fight with al and scorp if Slytherin wins, she saw Fred and James still jumping. "So, this is why you are jumping." She asked. "YUP!" they shouted together. "Now, stop jumping you both and let's go have breakfast or we will be late". They followed her to the great hall, she was talking to Alice and Lysander, and they were still jumping behind the. They sat near Alice and lysander as rose went to sit with al and scorp. Rose sat next to al. " Hey guys did you heard about the game, today?" she asked. "Yes we did and ALL THE BEST for your team" scorp answered. "You too", she said. After having breakfast she went to the Gryffindor table and wished all the best to James, Fred, Roxanne and Molly( she was Uncle Percy's daughter.) she also wished good luck to victoire as she was the commentator. She went to her classes with Alice and lysander as today they were having all their classes with ravenclaw. After classes she kept her bag in her dormitory and was going to her quidditch pitch when blaise wearing his quidditch robes and some other Slytherins came in her way. "What do you want blaise" she asked very confident. "What will a daughter of a mud blood gi-" but before he could complete rose pulled her wand and said "EXPELLIARMUS" Blaise was thrown backward to the wall. All the Slytherins now scared ran away. "Did you get hurt and if you did then good because that's what you get for calling my mother that." rose said hurt. "No, I didn't got hurt Weasley but you did ,it was all my plan I knew it that this time Slytherin wont win because the team is horrible but now I will have an excuse for not playing well, so thank you now I can say that you hurt me and those students who saw this are proof." Saying this he ran to the Slytherin changing rooms. Rose stood there stunt. She went to sit near Alice and lysander.

James P.O.V

James walked into the Gryffindor changing rooms. To see everybody alredy there he went to stand near Fred. Molly came forward for the captain's speech. So, she said. "Slytherin can't win this game we will. We are very well prepared just concentrate on the game" she said glaring at Fred and James, she was just opposite Percy, she was not the bookworm (Lucy was), and she was awesome in quidditch. " okay come on lets go, Good Luck everyone" she said.

The game was over after Roxanne got the snitch before Blaise and Gryffindor won. James saw rose running towards them and giving them a hug. Then he saw all the Slytherins gathering around Blaise and examining his leg and then glaring at Rose. Scorp and al came out of the crowd and started walking towards rose. Rose saw it and she went to them. After like 10 mins later rose ran out of the quidditch field tears rolling down her eyes and al and scorp shouting behind her. James quicly took his broom and went to al and scorp, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" he asked them. "we di-" " NOT YOU MALFOY I ASKED MY BROTHER" he shouted, now anger in his eyes. "I don't know, we had a misunderstanding" al said. "OH Forget it al I have never seen her crying and you her bestfriend made her cry, what type of friend are you" saying this he left them alone thinking about what the had done.

James went to the Gryffindor common room to find rose crying on the couch. He very slowly sat next to her and patted her back. She saw him, wiped her tears away, and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he wanted to know the story. She started "Before the game started I met Blaise he called my mother a mudblood so I hexed him, then after Gryffindor won and he couldn't get the snitch he made a fake story that he got hurt because of me. When I met al and scorp they said that I am selfish, bad, evil and liar that I did this all so that Gryffindor could win. By the time I told them that he called mom that I was already crying so I came here". "OH Rose don't cry I have never seen you crying so why are you crying for them they are stupid an-",he could not finish " I know James I am not crying for them I am crying that they thought I would do such a thing that they thought I was a liar." She said now stopped crying. "Rose forget it and I am sure they will say sorry for it don't worry and come smile Gryffindor had won its celebration time". She smiled and after a minute, the whole Gryffindor common room was packed. Everybody was eating (Fred sneaked into the kitchen and brought food) and laughing. She was also talking with Alice, Lysander, and Jennifer but one thing worried her, "Has al changed?"


	8. FRIENDS AGAIN

FRIENDS AGAIN (Rose P.O.V)

Rose woke up really late today, her puffy and she was still in her robes she showered and wore clean robes and went downstairs to meet Alice and lysander. But to her surprise she found James and Fred greeting her, "hey Rosie you missed breakfast so we thought we to sneak into the kitchen and bring something for, and here you go we brought this for you" James said showing something in his hand. "James you brought an half eaten chocolate for me?" rose said looking at the half chocolate, very confused. "Half eaten I didn't eat it was Fred", "but still you brought a chocolate for me as breakfast?" she said no feeling irritated. "AH, actually it's not his fault, he brought toast for you, but I ate it on the way here". Fred said, speaking for the first time in the whole conversation, he felt a little scared as if rose will thrash him. "Ow you both are so nice, I never knew you can be caring too." She said giving both of them a hug. "But now don't worry I'll fetch myself a sandwich from the kitchens." she said walking towards the portrait. "Rose wait I forgot to tell you that al and scorp are waiting outside for you." "JAMES! AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS NOW?! She said now almost outside the tower.

"Rose, wearesorrywedidntwantedtohurtyou" they said together so fast that rose could hardly catch it but she understood that they were apologising. Rose knew that al was not good at apologising but she wanted to know about scorp. " I will accept your apology on one condition." She said now smiling. "umm one condition, and what is it?"al asked really tensed that the condition will be very difficult. "I have a question for scorp." "FOR ME?"Scorpius asked." Yes for you scorp, and the question is that I know that al is not good at saying sorry and all that stuff but what about you?" " Rose you scared me , I thought you will ask me a very difficult question an-" "I think you should give the answer fast we don't have much time." rose said impatiently waiting for an answer. "actually I never had true friends before you two so I never had to apologise all children of my age that I knew were either dad or mom's friends children" but- he added quickly after seeing their faces saddened. "but now I have" he said, finally smiling. "So now when everything is fixed and I have answered rose question can I get a hug from my new friends?" scorpius said, now smiling brightly. Rose came forward and gave a hug to al and scorp together. While they were hugging they saw James and Fred looking and smiling at them,rose looked at them and extended her hand for them to join and they stood there like that for a few minutes before fred said "I think we have classes to attend so lets go." Everybody started to laugh because listening to these words coming out from his mouth was a little weird he never talked about studies,classes etc. Rose knew her cousins very well. After that they went to their classes without having breakfast as thet were already late.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

Scorpius P.O.V

Scorpius walked out of the entrance of platform 9 and three quarters with his family. Draco and Astoria were talking to scorpius about his new broom which he had got as his advanced birthday gift as his birthday was falling in the month of October, but scorpius was looking at rose and al who were standing with their families. Rose looked so beautiful he thought. No, wait he was not supposed to think that way about her but he beautiful smile an- but before he could think more, draco said "you are falling for her I know,(he added seeing the look on his face,) go and talk to her we are coming,and yes tell her before its too late" scorpius smiled at his father and went to them.

He gave al and then rose a hug while he was hgging rose he saw ron glaring him. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Weasaley" he said looking at them after hugging rose. "Oh,don't call me Mrs. Scorpius it seems so old, call me hermoine." She said. " HI scorpius and stay away from my daughter o-". "DAD he is my bestfriend and al's too." Rose said, now angry. "Fine, I am sorry scorpius but hurt her - " "AND WE WILL HURT YOU" completed james. " "JAMES!" Rose said throwing her arms around him. "hey rose, sorry I am late but I found the book you told me to"he said taking out a big book grom his bag. While they all were talking themselves they saw their families talking to Astoria and draco. They were surprised that they were not fighting, even ron was talking respectfully. Ron was very tensed now a days because of ros, he was scared that she is going to have many boyfriend. And also rose was his one weak point, he couldn't see her hurt that is why

He said sorry to scorp because it would have hurt her. He was carried away from his thoughts by the whistle of the train. Rose and hugo came and gave him and hermoine a hug and boarded the train, on her way to the compartment where al and scorp were they saw Lysander and alice, she promised them to meet at hogsmeade. They were still friens rather good friends. Although alice and al were special friends but it didn't affect their and lyasnder's friendship. Rose, al and scorp were still best friends.

They were called the NEW TRIO though their FRIENDSHIP was UNEXPECTED.


	9. ROSE WEASLEY

A/N: Here's the next chapter and please review.

ROSE WEASLEY

NAME- ROSE WEASLEY

MIDDLE NAME- NYMPHADORA

AGE- 15

EYE COLOUR- BROWN

HAIR COLOUR- REDDISH BROWN

BLOOD STATUS- HALF BLOOD

SCHOOL- HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

YEAR- 5TH YEAR

WAND- 9 INCHES, UNICORN CORE AND DRAGON FEATHER.

SPORTS TEAM SHE PLAYS IN- Gryffindor QUIDDITCH TEAM AS KEEPER.

FRIENDS- ALBUS, SCORPIUS, Alice, LYSANDER, JENNIFER, RIYA AND DANIEL THOMAS.

BEST FRIENDS- ALBUS AND SCORPIUS.

CURRENT CRUSH- NO ONE

HOBBY- READING AND FLYING

FAVOURITE SUBJECT- DADA.


	10. SCORPIUS MALFOY

A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW.

SCORPIUS MALFOY

NAME-SCORPIUS MALFOY

MIDDLE NAME- HYPERION

AGE- 15

EYE COLOUR- GREY

HAIR COLOUR- BLONDE HAIR

BLOOD STATUS- PURE BLOOD

SCHOOL- HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

YEAR- 5TH YEAR

WAND- 11 INCHES, ROWAN AND DRAGON FEATHER CORE.

SPORTS TEAM HE PLAYS IN- SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM AS KEEPER.

FRIENDS- ROSE AND ALBUS.

BEST FRIENDS- ROSE AND ALBUS.

CURRENT CRUSH- ROSE

HOBBY- FLYING.

FAVOURITE SUBJECT- POTIONS.


	11. albus potter

A/N: Here's the next chapter and please review.

ALBUS POTTER

NAME- ALBUS POTTER

MIDDLE NAME- SEVERUS

AGE- 15

EYE COLOUR- GREEN

HAIR COLOUR- BLACK

BLOOD STATUS- HALF BLOOD

SCHOOL- HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

YEAR- 5TH YEAR

WAND- 12 INCHES, UNICORN AND PHOENIX FEATHER.

SPORTS TEAM HE PLAYS IN- SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM AS SEEKER.

FRIENDS- ROSE, SCORPIUS, Alice AND LYSANDER.

BEST FRIENDS- ROSE AND SCORPIUS.

CURRENT CRUSH- ALICE

HOBBY- FLYING AND COLLECTING FROG CARDS.

FAVOURITE SUBJECT- DADA.


	12. ride to hogwarts

A/N: Plz, plz review.

RIDE TO HOGWARTS

Rose went to the compartment where al and scorp were her prefect badge shining brightly on her dress robe. "Hey! Scorp"she said brightly glad to see her bestfriend. She looked at scorp, he has grown she thought he was no more a boy he was turning into a man he looked handsome. "ROSE!" he got up from his seat glad to see his best friend and gave her a huge hug, "Rosie I missed you so much," he said still hugging her tightly, through her hair. Rose finally broke the hug and spotted the golden badge on his robe. "You are also a prefect? Oh that's awesome you me and Jake can patrol together". "Yes Rosie, I am a Slytherin prefect with Kate Maryon. But who is Jake?" he asked confused. "Scorp Jake wood is my fellow classmate and Gryffindor prefect and he is a friend of Uncle Harry and al had met him, he is very nice and handsome. Anyway why did'nt you tell me you are a prefect in your letters ha? Tell me." She said sarcastically. "Rose isn't Jake that boy who is in the Gryffindor quidditch team?" he asked. " scorp don't change the subject and al what are you doing with my bag? Stop it what do you want al ?" she asked snatching her bag from him . "oh me nothing I was just looking through your stuff to see if I could know what girls like so that I can gift Alice something and- but he was cut by a knock on the door. There stood a tall, fair handsome boy around 15 or 16. "Hey Jake come inside." It was al who spoke. "hmm hey! Al , rose sorry I disturbed you but rose we have to go to the prefect carriage." He said. Scorpius glared him as if he was an alien. He felt jealousy burning inside him, he didn't know why but he was jealous that rose will be spending time with him and that to when he has started liking her , No wait what he has started liking her? But there was no doubt he was her best friend and any boy in school would like her , she looked so beautiful. "Rose you haven't kept your trunk on the top, let me help you" he heard Jake say pointing at the trunk. "Wait, I will help my best friend you don't need to worry" scorp said putting her trunk on top. "Ok then I have to go I will meet you in the prefects carriage, bye rose, scorp and you." He said and went out of the carrisge. As soon as he was gone al started laughing and rose was glaring scorp. "What? Why are you glaring me ?" "what? Ha SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY havr you lost it , he was just trying to help why were you behaving so weird and al stop laughing" she shouted now glaring at al. " AH! You both are disgusting I am going!" she said opening the carriage door. "Rose wait I am sorry, I really didn't mean it I was just- forget it I am sorry." Scorp said holding her wrist. " scorp let go of me I have to go and you also." He released her wrist , " sorry but did you accepted my apology?" he said nervously that she is mad at him. "of course scorp and come lets go now , bye al we will be back and stay away from my bag" she said giving a warning look to al.

They went to the prefect carriage together talking about their summer. They finally reached the carriage. After the meeting was over, rose had memorized the names of all the prefects. Gryffindor were obviously she and Jake, Slytherin were scorp and a short girl Kate, hufflepuff were Sobia and Zayn whom she didn't knew and ravenclaw were Lorcan and Esha.

Scorpius said goodbye to rose when she went to patrol corridors with Jake after promising they did meet after half an hour in al's carriage. Scorpius was thinking about rose and Jake, he was feeling jealous. He had finally figured out that he had a crush on her. After patrolling was finished he walked back to his carriage just to find rose and Jake

Holding on to each other for support as they laughed James standing infront of them looking upset. "What's going on?" he asked looking at rose. As soon as she spotted him she left Jake laughing there now holding on the wall for support and put her head on Scorp's shoulder as he put hid hand on her waist. " you know what al James THE GREAT JAMES SIRIUS POTTER has been rejected by a girl." She said still laughing, scorp joined in. "SHUT UP! ROSE?!" saying this he stormed off. "Anyway rose I have to go find my friends, bye."Jake said going the other direction to James. " WAIT!" it was scorp who said that. "HMM Jake I'm sorry for before I was really rude but I was just concern for rose, you know she is my best friend and call me scorp." Jake looked at scorp and studied him he finally said "not a problem scorp, its okay and as compared to other Slytherin you are not rude, that is why rose chose you as her best friend." Saying this he went to his carriage smiling.

Once they were inside the carriage rose sat next to scorp, resting her head on his shoulder. "oh scorp you have grown up, the way you apologised Jake for me was touching I know you suck at apologies." she said looking at his face. " thanks rose, anyway where is al?" scorp asked looking at her. "he has gone to meet Alice, come on we are almost there let's go and change."

They reached Hogwarts station and stepped out of the train, they spotted al, Alice and Lysander " al over here" rose shouted scorp behind her. They went the carriages and sat together they talked about random things when they finally reached Hogwarts, their second home. It looked beautiful as always.

They went inside and went to sit near James, lily and hugo after saying goodbye to al and scorp. James still looked upset. "James sorry about that laughing thing but don't be upset that girl was a hufflepuff, she was not even your type you can find better than her I'll help you." Rose said half-smiling. "Really will you?" he asked. "Of course I will, I'll set up a date with Jennifer, my room mate and then you can see if she is your type." She said now fully smiling . " no I like riya can you try with her.?". "Okay I'll try with her." Till their conversation was over the sorting was also finished. Moreover, the tables were filled with with delicious food. While they were eating scorp caught rose eye and smiled, she smiled back. When the feast was over, Jake and rose lead the 1st years to their dorms. After everything was done rose sat on the couch and closed her eyes, she thought of scorp , but why? She thought, was she having a crush on him? She came out of her thoughts when Alice came to sit near her and showed her a book which she had bought, it was a muggle fiction book. Alice also like her was a lover of books she not only read wizarding but also muggle books. "Alice I m tired I will talk to you tomorrow goodnight" she said and went to her dorm. She did not sleep instead she stared at the ceiling thinking about scorp, does she really like scorp? Or it was just infatuation. After some time she felt asleep thinking what tomorrow will bring.


	13. The start of the fifth year

Start of the fifth Year

Scorpius woke up in his four-poster bed and glanced at al's bed it was empty, wher was he? He thought. "Scorp do you think Alice likes me?" al asked now realising that scorp is awake. "how long have you been awake?", "Like an hour from now ". Scorp now went to sit beside al, who was sitting on the chair. " You know scorp I sometimes think I should have been in Gryffindor, all my family is in Gryffindor and Alice too, I could have been with rose and everybody else." Scorp examined him he looked serious. "Umm... al I think you have spent a lot of time with rose in the holidays that's why you are acting like this but never forget if you weren't sorted in Slytherin we would have never been bestfriends"

This lightened his mood and he got up and patted his shoulder. "You are right buddy and about Alice, you will help me to propose her right?" Scorp got up and smirked, "What?" al asked looking confused. "Ofcourse I will al, after all you will have to help to propose your cousin" "Aha, so I wasn't wrong?! You have a crush on rose." "Yes I do but that Jake" " what about Jake?" Scorp looked at his shoes and then answered " I think she like Jake"

"Oh umm... don't worry scorp I'll ask her and as far as I know they are just friends, you know we are different houses, she will have friends in her own house too." "I think you are right al, come on lets get ready or we will be late on our first day"

…..

Rose P.O.V

Rose got ready and was going for breakfast when she saw James running towards her. "hey! James why are you runnin- ah! Ouch!" James bumped into her. " Oh! Sorry rosie but I was running so fast that I couldn't stop, Anyway I wanted to ask you something." "What James?" James looked around then said " Your room-mate Jennifer hmm does she likes me?" Rose smiled then answered " I think she does, you know she asked me about you once, I think you should ask her out" James was now smiling broadly. "Thanks Rose and I will ask her out on the first Hogsmeade trip." Rose turned around to see Fred." Hey! James rose. I have some work with James I wil talk to you later Rose bye"

…

Rose went to the great hall and sat next to lysander and Jake. " Where is Alice?" she asked. " Oh she had gone to meet Prof. Longbottom" answered lyasander. " Rose get up we have to distribute the time-tables." Rose got up and went to Prof. McGonagall to take the time-tables. When she was distributing she saw scorp and Kate doing the same. She waved at scorp. He smiled and waved back but his smiled vanished when he saw Jake with her.

….

Rose met the boys in the courtyard and discussed their timetables, they had all the classes same today but not even one same tomorrow and the day after. Rose had dropped divination and so had al and scorp, al had also dropped Care of magical creatures but rose and scorp had not.

…

Scorp P.O.V

The first class of the session was DADA with Gryffindors. He took his bag from the dorm and then followed al to the class . Rose was already there sitting and chatting with Alice. He was relieved that she was not sitting with Jake but then he saw that in front of her sat Jake and Lysander. He had no problem with Lysander he knew they were like siblings but he was jealous of Jake. Al and he sat on the seat behind them. Rose turned around and saw them " Hey! I told you guys to come early I had to talk to you both". Scorp answered " Sorry rose but I forgot my books in my dorm so I had to go back to get them". Just as rose was going to reply the professor walked in.

…

"So Rose what was that you were going to tell me" scorp asked. They were walking near the lake after the classes. "Wait Scorp where is al I have to tell you both, actually not really tell ask you" Al came running towards them and then halted in front of rose. "Sorry I am late but you know I was with Alice and I couldn't go like that hmm you know otherwise she'll be hur-" both rose and scorpius were laughing holding on to each other. " Hey! Why are you laughing?""sorry al but I have known you for so many years but never seen you feel that way about any girl I think you really like her" rose said. "Yes al she is right you should ask her out" scorp said still laughing. "Ok ok I will ask her but what is it rose that you called me here for?"

"Ok so now listen, Dad told me about the room of requirement an-" "we already know about it rosie" Rose glared at al. " Al I know we know about it but has anybody ever tried to use it after the fire inside it?" This time Scorpius answered, "I don't think so anybody will go in after the fire we don't even know whether its still exist or not" "AHA! That's point I want to go inside it" Rose exclaimed. "YOU WHAT?!" both al and scorp shouted at the same time. "Why are you both shouting?" "No means rose you don't break rules and you and scorp are prefects"

"That doesn't matter no listen I am going upstairs to complete my home-work but after curfew I will meet you two on the seventh floor and al bring your invisibility cloak". Albus spoke "I will bring the cloak but why after curfew?" " Al have you forgotten that scorp and I are prefects we will be patrolling the corridors." "Oh ya sorry!" Scorp- had also forgotten that they were prefects and that rose will have to patrol with that Jake. He came out of his thoughts when rose spoke "so now don't forget to come on time" She gave a hug to al and then scorp (rather long) and then left. " I think you should propose her, she likes you" al said. " ya I'll think about it, come on now lets go al"


	14. the room of requirement

A/N: Please Review, I want to know if somebody is reading my story or not.

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

James P.O.V

James came to the common room and sat on the table next to rose she was completing her homework in a hurry maybe because she had to patrol the corridors. James was writing the notice for the quidditch tryouts (he was the captain for Gryffindor team this year). "So Rose, you are trying for the team this year right?" Rose looked up from her work and noticed that James was sitting next to her.

"James when did you come here and why aren't you with Fred?" she asked raising her eyebrows. It was always a strange thing when James and Fred were not together the only way they were not together was when they were making out with someone.

"Fred is with some girl from hufflepuff so I thought meanwhile I could finish writing my notice for the quidditch tryouts you know we have to win the quidditch cup this year and I have to defeat al, I mean Slytherin"

"Oh, anyway I am trying for keeper again this year"

Rose and James talked for a while before Jake came to call rose for patrolling.

….

Alice P.O.V

Alice was sitting in the library with Hugo and Lily, her friends Jennifer was with James and Riya was spending time with her boyfriend. Alice had come to the library alone when she spotted Hugo and lily so she sat with them they were her family friends as well as fellow Gryffindors. Alice was thinking about al when she finished her work, she really liked him, but he was in Slytherin he might be with one of the blonde Slytherin girls, she thought. She was going to talk to rose about him. Maybe he liked her, she was beautiful some boys have been hitting on her since last year and one had even asked her out but she liked al an- "Alice we are going its almost curfew want to come with us?" lily asked her. "Ya, I'm coming."

…..

Albus P.O.V

Al was sitting in the Slytherin common room waiting for scorp to come from prefect's duty so they could go to the room of requirement he was already ready, the invisibility cloak in his hand.

Scorp entered the common room with Kate both of them were laughing. Al went to them and asked " ahm ahm first of all you are late and second why are you both laughing?"

Scorp stopped laughing and answered "sorry al but when we were coming back there on the way we found a first year who was crying cause he was missing his mum" "And that to crying in the corridor near the kitchens, he was a hufflepuff" continued Kate.

Al glanced at his watch, Shit! They were already ten minutes late. "Ah! Kate I think its late you should go to your dormitory now, there is hardly anybody in the common room." The common room was empty everybody had gone to their dormitory. Kate said goodbye and went to her dorm. "C'mon now hurry up malfoy or we will be more late." Scorp scowled but followed al out of the dungeons.

…..

Rose P.O.V

Rose was waiting impatiently for them outside the room of requirement that was yet a wall. "finally, got time to come?" she said angrily. " hmm sorry Rose but I took a little longer in patrol-"but he was interrupted by al " come on Rosie lets go inside before we get caught.

Inside the room:

The room was lightly dim and there were things that students have hidden there after the battle of Hogwarts because everything before the battle was burnt. "Look" she heard scorp point towards the left side of the room. They all went that side. It was the burnt area. " this is what our parents told us" al said touching the ash which was more than twenty years old. "This is where Crabbe died" scorp said, though he was not sad. "What have we come here just for standing? Come on lets sit down and talk for a while" said scorp when he saw al and rose staring at him.

They talked for a while (if while is two to three hours then yes a while) then went to their respective common rooms and slept peacefully.

Quidditch Tryouts

Alice P.O.V

Alice woke up to find that all her roommates have already gone leaving her. Maybe because today was the quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor team. Rose was trying for keeper as always. This would be her third year as a keeper and of course lily as seeker. But this year there was vacancy for chasers. Amd she was trying for the position of chaser Justin, a fellow Gryffindor in the same year as her was also trying for chaser. She got ready in her quidditch robes and went downstairs.

The Great hall :

Rose, scorp, al and James sat on the Gryffindor table talking and laughing over something. Thank God after the battle students could sit on any house tables to promote inter house unity. James and rose were wearing their quidditch robes as well.

Scorp had his arm around Rose's waist. She wondered when he will propose his love for her. Alice sat next to al and joined their chat. After about fifteen mins, James rose and Alice went to the quidditch field. Al and scorp wished her and rose luck.

…

It was a tough decision for James to decide the team (he was the captain) as there were brilliant player in Gryffindor this year but after the tryouts James announced the official Gryffindor team.

Seeker: Lily

Keeper: Rose

Chasers: Alice, Justin, Katherine

Beaters: James and Fred.

Hugo and Lucy (Percy and Audrey's daughter) were the only Weasley's who did not like playing quidditch.(Hugo being Hermione's son)

"So" James said, "this is the Gryffindor quidditch team for this year" everybody cheered. "Now, listen up the whole team have to be here at sharp 7 pm on Monday Wednesday and Friday for quidditch practises."


	15. Quidditch Match

A/N: Please review people. And a little change the third chaser of Gryffindor team would be Daniel Thomas (6th year) instead of Katherine.

QUIDDITCH

Two months have already passed and it was November now, the weather had turned cold and the ground was covered with frost. The lake looked as if it was magically turned to steel.

Scorpius P.O.V

Scorpius woke up before Al and showered. He then waked Al up. He was thinking about today's match with Gryffindor. He was thinking about playing against rose, she was the keeper of Gryffindor and he was the keeper of Slytherin. If Slytherin won today ,they would move up into second place in the house championship.

He was not afraid about their friendship; he knew that now their friendship was so strong that nothing in this world could ruin it, albus rose and scorpius were best friends forever.

"Scorp come on lets go for breakfast" al said standing in front of him in his quidditch robes.

Scorp saw that al had changed in his robes so he also went to the bathroom and changed. After he had changed they both left for breakfast.

In the great hall:

Rose was sitting with Alice and Lysander and the rest of the quidditch team sitting opposite her. Lysander was the commentator for the game.

"Hey rose, how are you?" scorp asked sitting next to her and slipping an arm around her waist. Rose felt safe in his embrace, she wondered whether he liked her the way she did. She came out of her thoughts when al tapped her shoulder and said.

"Rosie are you here? Or gone in your dream world again?"

"al scorp, what do you think who is going to win today's game?" but her question was answered by Fred.

"Obviously Gryffindor will win"

"And why do you think that?" al asked.

" For two reasons al, first because we have practised very well and second because James is the captain, Rachel is nothing compared to James" he said patting James shoulder.

"Oh come on Fred, James is a good player but Rachel is also very good." Rose and Scorp noticed that the conversation was turning into an argument.

"Al, I think we should go. I have to wish you both luck before the game and it's almost time. " Rose said rather ordered Al. Rose grabbed al's hand and dragged him out of the great hall. Before going, she told James that she would meet him and the rest of the team in the changing rooms.

In the courtyard:

"Good luck al and scorp I'll meet you two after the game" she gave both of them a hug and went to the changing rooms.

In the Gryffindor changing rooms:

Everybody was busy talking among themselves rose was talking to Daniel and Fred when James cleared his throat for the captain's speech.

"Okay men and women, we are very well prepared and we can win this match just remember your strategies and we will do well" he said.

"Now, come on, lets go I am not that good at speeches." He added seeing everyone's faces.

" And Good luck everybody."

Madam hooch was referring. She blew her whistle and all the brooms rose up in the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Alice, excellent chaser she is, and she passed it to Daniel and there off he goes passing the many Slytherin chasers and he passed it to Justin as he just dodges a bludger. Daniel dives, the goal posts ahead and he shoots – but no the Slytherin keeper scorpius malfoy safes it and passes to Taylor the Slytherin chaser – and he is moving towards the goal posts dodging a bludger from James and he dives towards the goal posts and SHOOTS- but Rose Weasley saves the goal- what an excellent player she is, if she wasn't like my sister I would have asked her out. –

Scorp heard this and thought that even when lysander is like her brother, he thinks she is attractive so the rest will probably ask her out so he made up his mind that he will ask her within this week.

"LYSANDER!" Prof. Longbottom shouted.

"Umm sorry professor."

'And Rose passes the Quaffle to Alice and she dives so fast as if she is an eagle and there she is near the goal posts and Yaay! Scorpius misses and GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the air.

Lysander started the commentary again " Taylor with the quaffle and he passes to Richard and Richard dives and the goal posts ahead he shoots and Slytherin score!"

Albus and Lily were looking for the snitch but no sign of it. It seemed weird all three siblings playing in the same match and five cousins.

Lysander continued, "Daniel has the Quaffle and he flies fast passes to Justin and he passes back to Daniel he dives and GRYFFINDOR SCORE!

"RICHARD HAS THE Quaffle now but the bludger hits his arm aimed by Fred - he dropping the Quaffle but Sam catches it and he is near the goal posts he shoots and- - Whomp! Rose is hit with a bludger on the head aimed by Rachael." "ROSE!" he shouts as Rose fell to the ground. Scorpius going after her. and "Slytherin scores and albus potter catches the snitch and the game ends SLYTHERIN WON!"

Al did not see that rose was hit with a bludger, as soon as he realized he felt ashamed.

"WHAT NO! THAT'S UNFAIR" Fred and James were shouting. James was glaring at Rachael. They unmounted their brooms and went to rose she was lying on the ground still. Scorpius on her side as Madam Pomfey examined her. Al also coming to her other side. James was still glaring at Rachael, but he wasn't angry with al maybe because he knew that al didn't see rose getting hurt.

"James, I didn't m-" al satarted but James interrupted him.

"It's not your fault al that Rachael did it all on purpose, and never mind if we couldn't win this game we will win the next but right now , I am worried about rose."

" Ya so am I" he replied.

Scorp was holding rose hand tightly and James and al both noticed it but did not say anything. Al knew that he has a crush on her but James also came to know by the look scorp was looking at rose, worried and upset.

Fred just sat there talking to lily and glancing at rose every once in a while.

Madam Pomfey took her to the hospital wing.

Madam hooch considered the matter for sometime but later announced that Slytherin won.

The whole Gryffindor team along with lysander followed Madam Pomfey to the hospital wing.

A/N: Daniel Thomas is dean Thomas and parvati's son and Jennifer's brother.


	16. Love is in the air

**A/N: Please review and clickherequick sorry I forgot that divination and care of mc is in third year.**

**P.S: rose and Scorpius are going to kiss in this chapter. :D**

**Love is in the air**

Rose felt a pain in her head and left arm, she tried to open her eyes and raise her right hand but someone was holding it.

She opened her eyes to see scorp holding her hand and al , James and Jake sitting beside her bed. She was in the hospital wing.

"Scorp" she said.

"Rose, thanks Merlin you are fine I was so worried." He said kissing her forehead. Rose felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Seriously, Rosie it felt like forever" al said, dramatically wiping his sweat.

"How are you feeling now?" James asked.

"Umm I am better James"

"Okay, I'll call Madam Pomfey" saying this he went to her office.

Rose I was so worried when you fell from your broom." Jake asked sitting on James now empty place, holding rose hand.

Scorp was glaring at him and al was holding back a laugh, he always found it funny when scorp was jealous.

Rose remembered for the first time that there was a quidditch match,

"Oh, ya what about the match? Who won?"

"Umm we did" al answered.

"I would have never caught the snitch if I knew you fell I am so-"

"Al don't be ridiculous, be happy that I fell otherwise you wouldn't have won" she said smirking.

"Oye! Its not that I could have won even if-" but he was cut mid-sentence by Madam Pomfey.

"You lot are still here c'mon out, out everybody."

Scorp squeezed her hand before going, they all waved ate her and went. Although they'll come tomorrow morning to pick rose.

After they came out of the hospital wing, James and Jake after saying good night to scorp and al went to the Gryffindor tower.

…..

After Dinner Scorp and Al were sitting in their common room near the fire.

" Al, I am going to tell rose tomorrow, before Jake ruins everything."

"Tell Rose what?"

"Umm tell her that I like her before Jake propose her, because he won't stop hitting on her."

" Yes, sure Scorp, you should do that but right now I am going to sleep so Goodnight."

Rose P.O.V

Rose woke up early next morning or so she thought she opened her eyes to see scorp sitting next to her.

"Scorp what are you doing here?"

" Oh Rose, you're up, go fresh up then we'll go the great hall you are discharged."

" Oh Okay I'll just come."

Rose got up and Scorp helped her.

After like fifteen minutes, they started moving out of the hospital wing.

"So rose how are you feeling now?" scorp asked as he put an arm around her waist for support as she had got hurt in her left leg too.

"Umm, better but my leg still hurts." Scorp looked at her leg worriedly.

"So should I carry you?"

Rose laughed. " No, scorp thanks but I think I can walk"

"Rose are you fine?" Jake asked appearing in front of them from nowhere.

Scorp glared at him(as always) and tighten his grip on her waist.

"Umm I am fine Jake but would you mind if I talk to you later?"

"No rose anyways I was going to the great hall bye!"

After he had left Rose turned to Scorp.

"What?" he asked.

"Scorp why do you act so weird in front of him?" she thought for minute that its now or never then he said

"Rose I, I really like you and more than a friend more than a best friend and that Jake is.. Umm, I don't know what that Jake is all I know is that I like you very much." Rose smiled and blushed at the same time, the Weasley blush then replied.

"Scorp, you are sometimes so cute and I like you too, more than a friend and-" but she was interrupted by scorp kissing her! She kissed back. After they pulled away Rose smiled so did scorp.

" Rose Nymphodora Weasley, I love you, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I would love to be your girlfriend" she said and kissed him.

They went to the great hall hand in hand. Scorp kissed her cheek before going to the Slytherin table and sitting with al and Rose sat next to Lysander on the Gryffindor table.


	17. Protective cousins

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long but my computer is not working so yesterday i thought of writing from my phone.

Thanks for the reviews,notsosecretlyramona,and yes I have edited some chapters And I really think Albus will be in slytherin :D And don't forget to review,Fav and follow. :D :)

Anyway here's the chapter.

Rose was sitting next to Lysander who was very sincerely looking between Rose and Scorp he finally gave in and asked Rose,

"He kissed you? Didn't he?"

"Yes he did Sander,So?"

But before he could reply al jumped on Rose and hugged her,

"You guys are dating,I'm so happy for you Rosie." As Rose hugged him back sander stood from where he was sitting and was now standing next to Scorp.

"Oh thats cool man, I'll go tell alice"Sander told and scorplaughed.

"Ya ofcourse, al would love that"scorp said smirking.

Alice joined them after some time,very excited. "

"So how did this happen,means I know you guys were bestfriends an-"

"Are bestfriends"Scorp corrected her."We're dating now but we're still bestfriends,all three of us"he added as Rose,albus and he stood there.

"Oh,that's great bestfriends forever" alice said a little more quickly.

"Anyway we should get going,I have to meet Jake also" Rose said holding Scorp's hand. Scorp frowned thinking about Jake but Rose just ignored.

...

After their last class Rose and Scorp walked a little ahead of al and alice as they wanted to leave them alone, Sander was with Jennifer as he was feeling the odd one between two couples and one soon to be couple.

" So,how was your day?" Al asked alice.

'Oh it was good,with you around" she said quietly so that he can't hear.

"Sorry I didn't catch that"

"Umm,nothing".

Al looked at his feet.

"So,I was wondering if you would like to go to the next hogsmeade trip with me? You know Rose and Scorp will be going together an-"

"I would love to go with you al,we'll have loads of fun"

"Really alice?"

"Ya ofcourse"she replied smiling.

They had reached the courtyard and saw Rose and Scorp stick to each other and kissing.

"Oi Scorp, you maybe my bestfriend but I won't like you kissing my cousin and bestfriend in the courtyard, go get a room guys!"al said.

Alice was smiling brightly,and she looked beautiful (al thought)

"Umm sorry al" Rose said straightening her hair.

"But I'm not sorry" scorp said smirking.

"Oh come on,lets go to the library" Rose said interupting them.

"Umm you guys go, I have some work I'll meet you later bye" saying this alice left. (Not before giving a smile to al)

...

They were sitting in the library,completing their homework when James and Fred came and sat next to them.

"So, Malfoy we have heard you're dating Rose. Are you?"

"Yes,James We are dating."

Oh great..But don't forget hurt her and"

"We'll hurt you" finished Fred.

"James,Fred why will i hurt Rose?I love her" Scorp said kissing her hand.

"Aww that's so sweet Scorp" and she kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

"And please avoid snogging infront of us" James added looking at them.

"And now we're going, we don't like this place so many books"They were going when Rose called.

"Wait"

"What happend Rosie?"

"Thanks, James and Fred for caring so much for me"she said hugging both of them.

"Aww" Al and Scorp both said in chorus and then all five of them started laughing.

"But remember no one is telling Uncle Ron, when it will be time they will have to tell themselves." James said putting his hand on Rose shoulder.

"Ya ofcourse James"

"Okay c'mon lets go for dinner".

...

After dinner Rose went to her common room(not without snogging scorp) with James and Fred.

Rose was completing her home-work when Fred came to her.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" he asked standing next to the armchair.

"Where's James?"

"Serving detention."

"Oh then lets play wizard chess"

"No! You're gonna win".

"Ya so atleast try".

They haven't finished the game when Jake came over to Rose,

"Hii Rose,Fred umm I think we should get going for the prefect duty." And he held his hand for Rose to take.

God knows why but Fred stood up from where he sat and dragged Jake to the wall.

"Fred wh-" Rose began but stopped when alice came to her.

"Weasley what are you doing?Leave my collar"

"Wood listen here stop hitting on rose or I,James and scorp will tell you"

"I think you are aware that scorp is dating Rose..so better stay away from them"

After this Jake went out without saying a word.

Rose thought of going after him but then did not go looking at Fred.

What will Scorp say when he hear of this? Was all she thought right now.


	18. The new couple

The New Couple

Rose P.O.V

Rose was getting ready for her first official date with Scorpius. Today was the Hogsmeade trip and obviously she was going with her boyfriend, scorpius. She was wearing Light blue muggle jeans, and a white tank top on top and a cardigan on top because it was December, she thought that the its too cold for a cardigan but she also wanted to look good on her first date.

After her and Jake's encounter last week, he had not talked to her but was rather taking interest in her roommate, Riya. She removed these thoughts from her mind and went to the common room after putting some eyeliner.

"Hey Alice!" she greeted her when she reached downstairs. Alice was sitting on one of the very ancient armchairs and she was ready for her hogsmeade trip (she was going with al) and then she saw that lily was sitting on the floor near the fire.

"Oh hey there Lily didn't see you" she said to her younger cousin, lily she was in her 3rd year with Hugo.

"Hi Rose, you're looking great" she replied with a smile. Lily was beautiful, she had red hair and looked very like Aunt Ginny. Some boys of 4th year have approached her for the hogsmeade trip but she refused she thought she was too young for dating so she was going with Hugo and some of their friends.

"Thanks Lily, after all it's my first date you know"

"Don't worry Scorpius loves you" she said with a smile. Rose thought what it meant but was interrupted by Hugo.

"Good Luck for your date, Rose but don't get too cosy with him" he said " and don't forget he's a Malfoy"

"Shut Up Hugo" she replied angrily. "You know he's nothing like other Malfoy's , you have no right to say anything bad about my boyfriend" "An-" But at the moment Lysander came into the common room.

"Rose, calm down" he said to her, dragging her away from Hugo.

"You should go Hugo." He added looking towards Hugo, who just nodded and went out through the portrait door.

"C'mon lets go, Rose and Alice. We don't want to be late for your dates." With this they exited the common room.

They walked for sometime when their reached the first floor Alice exused herself saying that she had to talk to her sister if she wanted anything from hogsmeade,who was in her second year.

"Did you hear him?" Rose asked when Alice had gone.

"Yes I did Rose"

"How could he be so mean, what did scorp ever do to him? And he has never met any other Malfoy also, he is Pathetic!" she said.

"Rose, I know this is not fair, but people have never been fair to the Malfoys after the war."

"And now don't worry so much, smile and go meet Malfoy." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, bye" she said giving him a hug which he returned. "By the way whom are you going with?"

"Nobody, will meet Lorcan"

"Ohh, okay I'll meet you around two in Three Broomsticks with al and Scorp"

"Yeah, Okay bye. Have fun." he said waving at her.

…

"Hii Love." Scorp said taking Rose in his hands and kissing her hair. "You look great" he said looking at her from head to toe.

"Scorp, don't look at me that way" Rose said blushing. He just chuckled and leaned in closer to give her a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rose just kept her hands on his arms.

"Come on, let's go" he said when they had broken apart. Rose took his extended hand and exited the castle.

….

"So, where do you wanna go first?" he asked as they walked into Hogsmeade.

"Hog's Head?" she suggested.

"Really? I thought we could go to Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah but half of my cousins would be there so I thought we could go somewhere more quiet?"

"Okay, I think it's a good idea"

They reached Hog's Head and ordered themselves a butterbeer.

"Umm, Scorpius?" she asked as he was playing with her hand.

"Yes Babe?"

"When are we going to tell our parents?" she asked nervously "I don't think they'll take it nicely." Scorp looked up.

" Hey, look here" he told her lifting her chin up so she would look in his eyes. "I know they won't be very pleased to know that we are together but it doesn't matter we love each other and that's what matters." He said taking her hand in his.

"You love me?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I love you Rose." He said and captured her lips with his,moving her onto his lap in a more comfortable position. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever before pulling away gasping for air.

Rose smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before getting up.

"C'mon lets go" she said pulling him to his feet.

"Where?" he asked as he placed one galleon on the table.

"Umm… come on let's roam around the Shrieking Shack." She said.

"Really? Aren't you scared?' he smirked. He knew about the story of Remus Lupin and that how it was never haunted.

" Oh shut up and move" she said dragging him outside.

They both were walking towards the Shrieking Shack cracking jokes occasionally when they heard somebody spoke from behind,

"Looking good Weasley, having a nic time with Malfoy?" he asked. Rose and Scorpius turned to see who it was

"Jake stop" she said.

"No Rose, I can't. I liked you so much and what you did to me. Chose Malfoy over me!"

"Don't you start that Jake, you yourself know that Scorp is much better than you. So just go fuck yourself." She replied coldly. Scorpius wanted to defend Rose to speak for her but Rose being brought up with so many boys was good at this.

"Really Rose?" Jake said taking a step closer to her and taking hold of her wrist. Rose opened her mouth to respond but Scorp was quicker.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend" he said jerking his hand away from Rose.

"Scorp, come on let's go from here." Rose said as she saw scorp getting closer to Jake. She had a feeling that he was going to punch him.

Scorp placed his arm around her waist and with one last look at Jake started walking towards the Shrieking Shack.

They did not speak on their way, Rose just leaned her head on his shoulder. But when they reached the shrieking shack they started laughing because in front of them were al and Alice stick to each other and kissing. When they heard them they broke apart and Alice flushed red.

"Ahm... ahm" Rose coughed.

"Oh come on, lets go to the three broomsticks its 2 already Lysander is waiting for us" al said.

"Wait" scorp said, "So you guys are dating?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Al replied with a grin.

A/N: Next chapter will be up on 5th of December or before.


End file.
